


You have no idea

by SushiAddictedNeko



Series: Angler's Dietary Sexploits [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Big black cock, Body Modification, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Breeding party, Come Inflation, Consensual, Don't Try This At Home, Don't Try This Ever, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extreme breeding, F/M, Female Asian Eddie Brock, Filthy, Gangbang, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Interracial Sex, Lactation, Lingerie, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Please practice save sex, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, You can jack off to this, cum dump, inappropriate use of Symbiote(s), mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiAddictedNeko/pseuds/SushiAddictedNeko
Summary: (Filth. Loads of sinful filth. Wouldn't recommend it if you want to sign yourself a spot in hell.)June Lee was still feeling queasy with having to eat people so her symbiote, Angler could stay stable and healthy.They worked out a dietary plan to lower their intake from having to constantly gorge themselves with human meat. That and June reunites with an old friend. Angler finds a new substitute to indulge.





	You have no idea

She moans when the man grunted, grinding his cock deeper in a circular motion, emptying the tenth load into her that night. Her pussy was still slick with arousal, convulsing and working hard on milking the stranger’s cock.

 

“That's it, baby,” the man purred, landing a particularly hard and deep thrust causing her to mewl. “Keep those hips working. There’s more where that came from.”

 

June could only hold on for the ride while she thought back to how she landed herself into this insane plan in the first place.

 

* * *

 

The Asian was still not comfortable with her symbiote's dietary need for human flesh. Since she bonded with her bodily resident roommate, Angler constantly argued that it was a necessity for them to survive because they needed the chemicals to properly function. Chocolate Hershey's kisses and fish and chips were not going to cut it. They wouldn't want to accidentally start eating their host internally.

 

 **_“They were bad people anyways. Why does it matter? We were doing good community work for the city by disposing of them.”_ **They voice out their question in a low resounded rumble, not understanding their host’s reluctance.  As far as their concern, less bad guys were better than having them running around preying on the innocent.

 

“Angler.” She sighed, exasperated with trying to reason with her symbiote. “I know it's hard for you to understand but I do have morals even if I'm a bit loose. Cannibalism is not something I’m comfortable with. Never have, never will.” June smiled tiredly, stroking their floating head. “I don't want to go home feeling miserable after every time we went out having to feed. I have enough guilt and nightmares weighing me down for a lifetime.”

 

Silver beady eyes widen as they flinch as if being physically slapped. They never did consider what their host was feeling whenever they resorted to consuming life prey since June somehow had the rare ability to block them from accessing her thoughts and true emotions. Though they have enough to sustain themselves and still retain to having control of her body when given permission, her mind was a different story. It always frustrates them not having to fully grasp what she was really thinking. They do see snippets and feel certain things but nothing more. Their kind never had this sort of problem when they bonded with their hosts. But then again, Kylntar were never known for caring for their hosts either. It was a trait that they worked hard to be rid off even by association. They were different. They care about their host. June was their friend.

 

Feeling bad at the reaction she caused, June lamented. “Look, Aang, maybe we can come to a compromise. You need outside sources. So why don't we tone down a bit? Once or twice a month. We could try and find a substantial substitute to curb the hunger in the meantime.”

 

 **_“Five.”_ ** They demanded. **_“We’ll try to...accommodate. But we hunt for five life prey for each month. Nothing less.”_ **

 

They kept up with the dietary plan while they try out different alternatives. Angler finds that they enjoyed fishing in the ocean much to June’s amusement. She couldn't get the image of them with a makeshift tail swimming up to speeds faster than a Barracuda chomping on fish and sea life like a water game version of Pacman. Her love for sushi just heightens the thrill of the hunt.

 

**_“Kisses!”_ **

 

June chuckles when they walked passed Starbucks. She could use something sweet after the fun chase they had. The little bell chimes when she walks in, going straight to the counter to order herself a drink that she knows her symbiote would enjoy. There weren't that many customers so they didn't have to wait in line for very long. When she was about to place one, she was cut off mid-sentence when the cashier blurted out her name.

 

“June?”

 

She blinked when she took in the familiarity of his features. The male was an African American. His imposing figure was tall and well fit, muscles bulging slightly stretching out the uniform across the chest. His beard was neatly trimmed but June could vaguely place a scar running vertically on his lower jaw.

“Jerone?” A smile graced upon her face when she recognized her friend. “Hey, fancy meeting you here.”

 

The said man returned the smile with his own. “Same here. Been a while huh?”

 

“Yeah.” June engages in a little bit of small talk with the man as he cashes in her order.  As she waits for her order, her symbiote breaks the silence.

 

 **_“Someone, you know?”_ **They asked.

 

June hummed and silently said, “He's somewhat of a friend. I met him when he worked in our department. But then he had to leave. Something about problems he had at home I think. I do meet up with him on and off on a few occasions before though.”

 

 **_“Such as?”_ **Her symbiote prompted.

 

The Asian flushed pink, clearing her throat trying to think up of an answer without coming off being too vague or embarrassing. Before she had the chance, Jerone placed her drink on top of the countertop somewhat saving her from the embarrassment.

 

“One Non-caffeine Java Chip Frappuccino. Extra cream, doubled the chocolate.” then he gave her a smirk having noticed her flushed state.

“You did say you have a love for ‘cream’ and ‘chocolate’”

Having emphasized at the innuendo with a wink.

 

“Jerone!” June hissed for him to lower his voice, looking around in case someone caught on. “I really appreciate it if you don't broadcast what I do in my private life.”

 

Seeing her glare, Jerone put up his hands in surrender before shrugging. Having seen her calm down, Jerone continued.

 

“Speaking of which, I was wondering what happened for you to go off the grid like that. I hadn't heard from you in a while and I admit, you had me worried there.”

 

“I was...busy.” She grunted, not giving in any further comment, hearing her symbiote snort in her head.

 

“Must've been rough with you looking like death had run you over.” Jerone gave a sympathetic smile thinking that she had might have a few rough handlings with temperamental clients.

 

“You have no idea, ” She groaned, thinking back to her chaotic life since meeting her symbiote. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Angler was a part of her life now. The symbiote felt warm by the notion that June really cared about them.

 

“Well, you still have my number? If you need to let off a little bit of steam…”

 

“Yeah, I do. I'll...think about it.”

 

With that, they parted ways and she left for him to continue his work. June hadn't thought that much when Angler was quite the whole way.

 

* * *

 

**_“Hey, June?”_ **

 

“Hm?”

 

Both human and symbiote were currently lounging on the couch, switching in between channels, after having finished June's work.

 

Angler silently formed their bulbous head attached to their host’s shoulder, little beady eyes staring, tilting their head in question.

 

 **_“What did Jerone mean about letting off steam?”_ ** They asked curiously. **_“You don’t produce that much to be considered as steam even when we exerted our body.”_ **

 

“You mean my body.”

 

**_“No, our body. We mean it when we say that this body is yours just as much as ours. Now answer the question. ”_ **

 

June sighed defeated. She was hoping for them to forget that little tidbit. Well, never say that she hadn't said anything. She might as well start now.

 

“Uhmm… what do you know about sex?”

 

The symbiote stared confused, **_“You mean mating?”_** Then, they did a version of their shrug. **_“My kind produce asexually. We don't see the act necessary. But we are aware_** **_that humans spread their genetic material that way, yes?”_**

 

June grimaced at how her symbiote describes sex, “That's one... reason for it. Another reason is that we simply do it for pleasure.”

 

**_“Pleasure?”_ **

 

“Yup,” June said with a pop, a finger absently scratching at her cheek. “My sexual appetite is kinda hard to cater sometimes. With that and work, I just don't have the time to unwind and indulge that often.”

 

Angler hummed in thought never having seen their host indulge anything other than taking care of them and tackling designing projects. **_“Why is that? If you want to mate with Jerone we don't mind. He was nice to you. We are also curious about how this pleasure works.”_ **

 

June froze and stared at the alien dumbly. It never ceases to surprise her when her symbiote expresses curiosity and wanting to learn more about Earth but this really takes the cake. It seemed like an honest innocent question. She wasn't even sure it was a good idea for them to expose themselves like that since she wanted the knowledge of Angler kept a secret. Taking too long to answer, said symbiote impatiently extended a tendril and grabbed her phone from the coffee table, smacking it into her face.

 

“Ow!” She yelped in surprise and pain, rubbing at her face. “Watch it will you!”

 

 **_“You're taking too long. Just call him already.”_ ** Angler rumbled indignantly at the tone their host was using.

 

“Fine. Fine. Jeez.” June reluctantly scroll through her contacts until she found the number.

 

“Aang. If we're gonna want to do this then there are a few rules you're gonna have to follow. Under any circumstances, you can't reveal yourself. Don't take control unless I said so.” At the sound of protest, she ploughed through. “No. I know how this is gonna look but I want you to trust me.”

 

“Can you do that?”

 

The symbiote quiets down to take in what their host said. They squint at her in suspicion but eventually, they conceded.

 

**_“Alright... We won't.”_ **

 

With a grin, June finally tapped on the number.

* * *

 

The woman nervously stood in front of the door of an apartment. It had taken the sheer will to finally get through with it. She had explained and given her symbiote an insight into how things are going to be like. They were excited more than anything. They helped her made a few modifications to their body so she wouldn't have to take a pill. And they also wouldn't have to worry about contracting anything so that's a plus.

 

Tucking on her coat, she rang the doorbell and waited. Another rang, the door opened and she swallowed.

 

On the other side, Jerone was a hulking mass of dark flesh, glistening with sweat, naked to the waist down. Jerone smirked seeing her eyes half-lidded with dark desire, eyeing the prize that was standing hard and in interest.

 

“Like what you see?” The dark man wiggled his eyebrows. His large hand enveloped her small ones, guiding her inside. “The guys are already waiting in the room.”

 

When she went inside, she was welcomed by the sight of dark naked men greeting her. They eyed at her with hungry eyes making her excited in anticipation. She counted there were at least thirty men in the room with her not counting Jerone. A king-sized bed situated in the middle.

 

Her breath hitched when she felt a mouth on her neck, hands stroking her sides already working her up. “Let’s get this off you okay.” Came Jerone’s husky whisper, he started shedding her coat revealing her state of dress to the men in the room, earning a few wolf whistles.

 

She wore a choker with black lace open bra showing off the dangle heart tassel covering over her nipples. She could feel them fully erect and puffy under the pasties. She also wore a garter belt connected to her stockings, wrapping her thick thighs and crotchless panties, her hairless pussy already dripping with arousal. To complete the look, she wore black string high heels.

 

Her lashes flutter closed when she feels herself being touched, groped and kissed at every inch of her exposed skin. The symbiote peaked at the new sensations. Her pale skin in contrast to their darker tones tingled with heat wanting more. She moved coyly out of reach from the hungry men like a sinful vixen as she settled in her position on the bed, on her hands and knees arching her back, spreading her legs wide, presenting herself to the males like a bitch in heat.

 

Jerone took the first step, taking a seat on the bed and groped at her ass. And then groan at the sight of her pussy leaking a steady stream of slick. He inserted two fingers to test the waters, making sure she was nicely lubed. He found that she didn't need the extra help.

 

“You feel so good, baby.” Churning and adding another finger into her pussy making her moan, spreading her legs further apart to take them in.

 

_Squelch. Squelch. Squelch._

 

She was getting high and increasingly aroused, getting wetter just by the sound of her pussy makes. Angler couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of their opening being played with. It was soothing in a way yet their lower abdomen burned with the need to be filled. So they helped out by increasing the slick to make it go smoother. They could sense their host loved the feel of it when she was stretched out and used. Nothing more than a hole for men to use and to empty out their balls. A perfect breeding instrument.

 

It had been an hour of foreplay since they started but she almost bucked when she felt Jerone slowly fitted his entire hand into her pussy, churning her insides and slick making her fully stretched out. Moans echoed throughout the room. She could blearily make out other men fisting their cocks at the sight of her being fisted open and loose. Jerone groaned at the feel of her walls spasming, trying to milk his hand.

 

“Oh, baby…”He grunts out. “At this rate, I'm going to blow a load before we had the chance to breed you.”

 

Panting in an effort trying to stop herself from coming too soon, she sways and rotates her hips, taking his hand deeper into her willing body. She looked behind to address her bedmate and whine. “Then stop feeling me out. I want to a-ah to. Pl-please Breed me Please!”

 

He chuckled at the impatience she was displaying. Following her wishes, he slowly extracted his hand from the warm wet cavern, coming out with a ‘pop’, shuddering at the gaping hole contracting on nothing but air. He would love nothing more than to continue with the foreplay but June was becoming anxious and needy. Moving positions, June straddled on top of Jerone and slowly sank herself onto his cock. She could have sworn that her eyes rolled when she felt herself being impaled by the large behemoth, the size of it reaching in deeper parts of her she never thought possible. She was a size queen after all. She and her symbiote shared a moan, intense pleasure feeding their system in a never-ending loop. With the help of extra prep and slick, June didn't waste any time and rode his cock with gusto.

 

Puffed little breaths escape from her lips, Jerone hummed, playing with the dangles on her tits, enjoying the view of them jiggle and bounce. He squeezed her breasts earning a gasp and a particularly good amount of clench of her pussy. The man groans at the right tightness and signals the others to join him. Laying on his back, he let the exotic creature lean on top of his chest and continue to fuck up and grind into her hole earning wanton keens. Slowly, he pried his fingers, spreading out her pussy, his cock snug, still ravishing her insides. Angler perked up and both them and their host shiver when another black cock makes their way into her occupied hole, carefully slipping in, stretching her wide and obscene until they bottomed out. Her eyes widen, mouth gapes open at the overwhelming pleasure. She threw her head back with a silent scream and they orgasmed violently. Milking the two men. They groaned at the pressure and finally, they filled up her awaiting womb with nice big loads. Unknownst to them, the symbiote, drunk off the euphoria takes a sample of coming for a taste. They shiver underneath her skin, wanting more of the substance.

 

Shaking off the aftershocks, she rode out the orgasm making sure to get every drop. Both of them slipped out of her and rearranged her tired form, splaying her on her back with a pillow underneath her hips to keep the come from dribbling out. June holds onto her knees, getting into position waiting to be filled again. She was dazed throughout the whole session, her pussy taking a beating, steadily being stuffed with load after load from Jerone's friends who decided to form a long line. They penetrate her with two cocks at a time, with her sandwiched in between, just so they could save time. Some opted to play with her nipple pasties while others make use of her hands and mouth. At some point, Jerone had put out a scoreboard to keep track of the number of loads she had taken.

 

At load number twenty, she felt groggy and giddy, feeling her womb swollen and tender, engorged with come. She felt the symbiote mirrors her desire, drunk on arousal to keep all the come locked inside her. Being taken and inseminated repeatedly. She was glad that they were enjoying it as much as she does.

She locked her legs around the waist of one of the men, thrusting her hips against his. He mounts her, slamming and drilling his cock into her, producing wet sinful sounds determine to add more to the load. Her breasts continue to bounce and jiggle at the force of the thrusts. Her pasties were long gone, nipples fully red, erect and puffy from being sucked on and teased as if it was an udder of a cow, waiting for the milk to come out. She thought of how hot she would look if she somehow did produce milk because of being bred none stop. As if answering her, Angler smirked internally and proceeded to alter more of her body. Her breasts suddenly felt heavy and tender, her areolas took on a slightly darker shade. She moaned and squirmed at the sensitivity of her nipples slightly grazed against the dark skin of the person who was breeding her hole.

 

The man stopped to look at her chest noticing a difference in size. Had they grown bigger?

Her pussy squeezed in protest wanting him to continue so he did. Out of curiosity, he swirled his fingers on her nipples and squeezed.

 

He was taken by surprise when his face was suddenly squirted with white liquid. A trail dripped into his lips and he licked, excited when he found that it was creamy and sweet. Now, he can have a refreshing drink while enjoying a good fuck. A few more men came over, taking turns suckling on her tits while waiting for their turn in line to add in their load.

 

At sixty, all of them were tired and fully sated. Some of them wanted to bring back her milk to drink on the way, so they had her on her hands and knees again, each milking her. She moans having feel her milk squirt out a strong steady stream into glass bottles provided by Jerone while some of them continue to fuck the last of their creamy thick loads into her cunt, others making use of her mouth as well.

 

June was left alone on the bed, deep heavy breaths, body tired and aching. She didn't feel too bad since her symbiote healed and soothed her tensed muscles for the most part. Jerone help cleaned her and blinked at the swell at her lower stomach, looking five weeks pregnant. He was puzzled when he realized that he hadn’t seen her expel any of the loads despite her bottom half being heavily saturated with semen. He expected the bed to be soaked through but he was relieved that he didn't have to worry much other than a couple of wet stains here and there.

 

Curious, he used his thumb and his forefinger to grip each of her folds and spread her open. He shivered in arousal when he saw the opening of her cervix puffed and swollen, contracting a little, dribbling out a little bit of semen. That kinky little bitch somehow managed to keep all of it locked inside her without even spilling copious amounts.

 

“You know I don't mind holding a full-on breeding party.” He sighed, wiping down her thighs with a towel gently. “But one of these days you really are going to end up with a bun in the oven and no baby daddy to turn to if you are not careful.”

 

Slipping out of her subspace, she unconsciously spread her legs open letting Jerone drink in the view. Humming, she coyly reaches to touch the swell of her stomach while her other hand lazily plays with her clit. Jerone groans when he watched her pussy released a big glob of come.

 

“I wouldn't mind if it's you.” she gives a sly grin and purrs sensually. “You know how my appetite is like.. Especially when it comes to that big black cock of yours.”

 

“That so?” He snorted at the naughty vixen. Looming over her body, caging her in. His cock perked up at the idea, rubbing himself on her, gliding in between her wet messy folds. “How about we make that a reality?” He whispered low in her ear, smiling deviously having felt her shiver.

 

“We can keep going and going until it really takes. Even if you're on the pill is still possible to get knocked up” His hand stroking at her belly bump. “I'm still up for a few more rounds.”  

 

Both she and her symbiote smirked at the challenge. She doubts that it was really possible for her to get pregnant with Angler temporary blocking that capability. During intercourse, she discovered that they found another substitute for them to feed on while they abstained from gorging on human meat. The act produced a perfect cocktail of hormones and a good healthy amount of bodily fluids to sate the hunger. They could include this into their diet once every two weeks.

 

Growling in sexual undertones, she rubbed herself vigorously on his cock, enticing him to make good on his promise earning a good bellied laugh from the other body.

 

“You really are an insatiable demon.” he chuckled before helping himself, easily slipping into her warm cavern with a dirty splorch. Leftovers frothing tiny bubbles where they connected, leaving a small trail of cream dripping from her well-used sex. June smirked all the while at the irony when he took his time rocking into her, not noticing that her eyes momentarily flashed silver.

 

“You have no idea.”

 


End file.
